


Inside Outside Upside Down

by Awkwardly_social



Series: Klance Klance, we're falling apart to half time [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Claustrophobic Lance, Confessions, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Grinding, Kissing, Lance is Kinky, Lance loves his BF, M/M, Making Out, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, and will fight somebody who insults him, body issues, handjobs, hunk is the bestest, lance has a praise kink, porn with a little plot, stuck in a box, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardly_social/pseuds/Awkwardly_social
Summary: Keith and Lance get stuck together in a small space. An awkward boner, a panic attack, tender moments, and confessions ensue.“Well, you wouldn’t stop squirming! And you were rubbing your ass against my crotch!” Keith snapped. “I’m nineteen! What did you expect?"A loosely connected series of porn with plot.Chapter 1. Confined sex, handjobsChapter 2. Sweet sexChapter 3. Angry/sad wall sexChapter 4. Body worshipChapter 5. Shower sex





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Special thanks to 5557 for being an awesome beta with lots of good advice! Make sure to check out their writing.

Lance yelped when Keith shoved him into a nearby storage container. “What are you doing?” he whispered furiously as Keith hopped in next to him and closed the lid. The box was cold against his back and empty save for the two people inside.

The box was also dark, so Lance assumed the thing clamped over his mouth was Keith’s hand. “Be quiet.” Lance listened, frozen in silence as the pounding footsteps ran by them through the cargo bay. Keith removed his hand and Lance heard him push at the top. It didn’t move.

“Uh, Keith? Buddy? Why aren’t you opening the lid?” That was when Lance noticed their position. He was on his back, legs pulled up a ways and knees bent. Something warm rested between his thighs. ‘Keith’ his mind supplied. The soles of his shoes were braced against the far end of the box. From what Lance could judge, it felt kind of long, but short in height.  Keith’s breathing sounded pretty close. Lance knew Keith had half fallen on him when they’d gotten in the box, Keith’s weight forcing the air out of his own lungs. Lance heard skin slap against the metal on either side of his head.

Something moved to the left of Lance’s head and he flinched away from it. “Relax, it’s just me.” said Keith. Lance didn’t relax.  

What he assumed was Keith’s hand returned to sit next to Lance’s head, catching the edge of the hairs there. A dull thud resounded in time with Keith grunting and the whole box shifted. Keith had slammed against the top. “Keith, why isn’t it opening? Are we stuck in here?”

“Quiet!” Keith’s voice was further away than before, but it still filled the container. A com beeped, different from the one of their suits. The planet they were on for negotiations found wearing armor offensive. Something about ‘to feel the need to protect oneself from us is to say you find us a threat’ or another. Lance hadn’t listened, one hundred percent more occupied with glancing toward a certain red paladin. Keith’s voice was suddenly closer. “Guys? We uh, have a problem.”

“Are you two alright?” Shiro responded in a worried tone, “What’s wrong?”

“We’re kind of... stuck in a box.”

“It’s Keith’s fault by the way!”

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith sounded more irritated than usual and his voice turned a little towards murderous as he explained. “But, yeah, we’re stuck here and it locked when we jumped in to hide from the guards. We need somebody to get us out.”

Lance could have sworn he heard Pidge and Hunk snickering over the coms. He returned his attention to Shiro’s voice. “I’m sorry boys. You’ll have to wait a while. We can’t wrap up the diplomacy meeting with the Erinies in anything less than an hour and we really can’t spare anybody.”

Lance groaned. “Don’t leave me here with _him,_ Shiro!”

“I’m sure it’ll be good for you two to bond. We’ll come get you later. Com us if you’re in immediate danger.” With that the coms clicked, signaling that Shiro had cut them off.

Keith summarized their thoughts fairly well. “ _Fuck._ ”

* * *

It started out as a simple diplomatic mission. There weren’t even any Galra, just a planet that Altea used to have close relations with. Allura had hoped they could form a solid alliance once more and restock on supplies, but upon feeling something off with the king of the Erino, she sent Keith and Lance to sneak around the back halls and cargo bay to see what they could find out.

Clearly, that had gone well.

“Lance, stop squirming!” Keith snapped. Lance didn’t stop, continuing to try and shuffle away from Keith and give himself more room. The surprise of being shoved into a box under a teammate he was kind of hardcore crushing on had distracted Lance, but now a begrudgingly familiar tightness of his chest was rising.

Lance had had panic attacks before. He and small spaces didn’t tend to mix well and the symptoms were there. His forehead felt damp and his hair was beginning to stick. His whole body shook.

“We n-need to get out, Keith. I can’t sit in here f-for an hour!” Lance shuffled his hips, wriggling his whole body as he pressed his hands behind him and shoved with his feet at the other end of the box. The metal didn’t give. “I feel like I can’t _breathe_.” Lance’s breath had sped up, and he knew Keith realized this as well.

“Lance?” Keith’s tone was different from before, no longer sharp words being spat out. It was more concerned and gentle. “Lance, are you _claustrophobic?_ ”

Lance felt the mortification burn through him and he was suddenly glad the box was too dark for Keith to see him, words coming out between gasps for air. “Yes.” Wheeze. “Happy now?” Despite the dark, colors began to dance in his vision. “Make fun of me later.”

Keith’s sounded offended, then worried. “I would never make fun of you for something like that, but I need you to slow your breathing down.”

Lance tried, but nothing came of it. He startled when Keith shifted above him, what Lance assumed was Keith’s nose brushing against his own. “What are you-“

A hand pressed itself to Lance’s forehead, stroking his hair back until it reached his ear and then started again. The motion was soothing, and despite the unforgiving circumstances, Lance reveled a little in the attention Keith was giving him beneath the fear. “Are you… _petting me?_ ”

Keith pulled his hand back. “I was trying to help, but if you-“

“No, wait! Don’t... stop.” Lance hated how desperate he sounded, but the stroking had grounded him, given him something to count his breaths with. Keith resumed his ministrations and though it didn’t disappear completely the fear became manageable, something Lance could control. “P-please don’t stop.”

Keith kept petting Lance as he spoke. “Better now?”

Lance nodded, brushing their noses together. “Yeah. Sort of.”

“Good.” Keith’s breath was warm against him. “Are you gonna be okay until they rescue us?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll be okay.” The moment was intimate, almost too intimate for Lance to process. Why was Keith being so gentle?

The moment was broken when some of Lance’s senses came back to him. Something warm… and stiff… was pressed against the inside of his thigh.

“Keith, is that your dick?” Lance squeaked. Lance could feel the heat from Keith blushing. The petting stopped.

“Well, you wouldn’t stop squirming! And you were rubbing your ass against my crotch!” Keith snapped. “I’m nineteen! What did you expect?” Lance shuffled and tried to distance himself from his teammate.

“It certainly wasn’t you getting a boner over a dude near your dick while he has a panic attack!”

“I’m gay, Lance! You know this!” Keith sounded exasperated.

“And I’m bi! That doesn’t explain the boner-while-Lance-panics part!”

“God da- I didn’t get a boner _because_ you were scared!”

“Then why did you?!”

“Because it’s _you!_ ”

Lance could feel Keith trembling above him, the tension of his confession making the air thick.

“What?” Lance’s confusion and embarrassment came to a halt. Keith liked him?

“I like you, Lance. So, yeah. Having somebody you have a major crush on grind against you kinda gets the gears turning. Look, you can just forget I said anything, but, stop moving. You’ll make it worse.” Keith sounded defeated. Lance hated that sound.

He moved his hands from where they’d been crushed against his chest to slide down Keith’s front and rest on the boy’s ribs. Lance rubbed against Keith’s hard-on with a slow, testing motion of his hips.

Keith moaned and his head dropped onto Lance’s shoulder as he whispered in his ear. “What. Are. You. _Doing?_ ”

A shiver worked its way down Lance’s spine. He wanted to hear Keith make a noise like that again. “I… like you too. I don’t want to forget anything. Do you want me to stop?”

Lips kissed the skin above the edge of Lance’s shirt, beneath his jaw, then behind his ear. Air puffed over sensitive nerves. “No.” Keith shifted and Lance felt them line up properly, groaning in time with Keith.

Lance felt the pressure in his suit start to grow as he and Keith rocked together gently. He panted as the box grew warmer, a whine escaping his throat when teeth worried the edge of his ear, sliding down to mouth at the side of his neck.

“That okay?” Keith asked. Lance moved his hands from where they’d braced themselves on Keith’s sides to wrap around broad shoulders, pulling their chests together with a needy sound. Keith chuckled, uncharacteristically soft. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He threaded his fingers through the hair at the nape of Lance’s neck, rubbing the skin under his ear with his thumb. He used his other hand to push himself up a little, separating them and pulling back.

Lance was flushed more than he thought was possible, feeling the red creep down his neck and under his clothes. He felt a desperate need to be touched, overwhelmed by it to a point that it was unsettling. Lance whined again when Keith seemed to just sit there, but Keith shushed him.

“You look good like this.” His hand moved from Lance’s neck to stroke across his cheek, eventually cupping Lance’s jaw affectionately. .

“How can you even see me? It’s pitch black in here.”

Keith lowered his head, lips barely brushing Lance’s own. “Apparently Galra have night vision. I never knew humans didn’t. Besides, this sight isn’t for anybody else. You all moaning and grinding underneath me. Never took you for someone so submissive. Shouldn’t the ‘Great Lance’ want to be in charge?”

Lance tried to keep quiet but he couldn’t keep the want out of his voice. “Never took _you_ for somebody so kinky, mullet bo- _ahh_!”

The hand that wasn’t on Lance's cheek had moved into the space Keith made when he rose up. It rubbed at the inside of Lance’s left thigh with dexterous fingers and the gentle press of nails made his leg tremble. “Hmm, what was that?”

“ _Fuck_ you.” Lance’s hips jerked up involuntarily, touching Keith’s hand against the part of him that strained in his jeans. The one graze was enough to make Lance’s head flop to the side, eyes narrowed against the sensation that rocked through him.

“Hey,” said Keith, “Turn this way.” He took a hold of Lance’s chin, other hand sliding its full palm up and down the back of Lance’s thigh, from the inside of his knee to just below his ass. Keith turned Lance’s face until they were once again barely touching their mouths. Keith splayed his fingers across Lance’s abdomen, pinning his hips with his palm, grinding down, completely in control.

Keith’s pace was practically torture. He was moving in slow circles and his grip kept Lance from pushing harder or going faster. “Keith.” His name slipped from Lance’s lips, drawing out the vowels as he held onto the word.

Lance could hear the smirk in Keith’s voice. It was that look he got when he knew he’d won a battle before it was over. “What, Lance?” His cool tone didn’t trick Lance. He could hear how Keith’s voice was strained and gravely. Could feel how warm the other boy was above him. Keith let out his own groan before he spoke. “You gotta say the special word, Lance.”

Lance begged. “Please. Go harder, faster, _something._ ” Keith was silent and Lance could have cried at the frustration in his head and his groin. He felt so tight and tense, desperate for something to relieve the pressure.

“Hmm, no.” Keith moved even slower than before and Lance’s eyes start to water. He scrabbled at the backs of Keith’s shoulders, the jacket protecting them from Lance’s scratching.

“Please, Keith, I’ll do anything.” Lance needed something, anything.

“Anything? Would you kiss me?”

Lance had never kissed somebody faster in his life. He arched up into Keith, pressing his lips off-center against the red paladin’s with hungry force. Keith returned it with a soft pressure, a hand on Lance’s chest pushing him back down. “Slow down, Lance. You’re not really that desperate, are you?” Keith teased, “Why don’t you be a good boy, and do what I tell you?”

Sparks flew from Lance’s groin to his head and he moaned at the sound of Keith’s voice. “Oh, you like that don’t you? Be a _good boy_ , Lance, and kiss me again?” Lance kissed Keith again and he didn’t care that Keith’s lips were chapped or that he tasted like that weird alien dish from dinner. He tasted like _Keith_ and Lance wanted it.

Keith picked up from where his hips had stuttered to a stop and began to thrust against Lance with earnest. Lance whined, mouth opening against Keith’s and Keith dragged a tongue across his lower lip before delving in and scraping across the tops of his teeth. He let Keith explore for a minute before pushing back and taking control. Lance was met with a little resistance, but Keith relented, letting him touch over sharp canines and smooth molars. They eventually settled somewhere in the middle, kissing without stopping and god- _damn_ did it feel good.

Lance sunk his hands into Keith’s hair, tugging gently and reveling in the groan it evoked. Keith leaned away and Lance tried to follow, only to be pressed down again. “Fuck, Lance.” He slid his hand down Lance’s chest, the self-control from before evidently gone as he unbuttoned the front of Lance’s jeans and shuffled them down. Lance laughed when Keith smacked his elbow, and Keith got his revenge when he pulled down his pants and boxers in one sweep. Lance had yelped at the cold touch to bare skin. They were both laughing then, and when they calmed down Keith whispered, “Touch me?”

Lance gulped, still lightheaded from the moment, but he reached forward and after a short moment of searching, palmed Keith’s erection through his boxers. “Yeah, that’s good. Like that.”

Lance could get used to Keith moaning his name, but right then his dick wanted attention. “Keith, Me too. Please?”

Lance groaned briefly as Keith wrapped calloused fingers around his cock and Lance returned the touch. It was heavy in his palm, and he gave it a few experimental strokes like he would for himself. Judging by the noise Keith made, he felt he’d done something right. “Hey Lance, hold on.” Lance pulled his hand back and Keith’s fingers ran up and down the top of his leg from hip to knee. “How far do you want to go?”

If you had asked Lance just the day before if he’d wanted to have sex with Keith he would have told you ‘No. Of course not.’ and laughed it off. He would have been lying. But right now, Lance wanted nothing more. “How far can we...?”

Keith kissed him again, lips sliding over one another and hands pulling down Lance’s pants and boxers.  “I’m going to assume you don’t have a condom.”

Lance shook his head, “No.”

Keith kissed Lance’s forehead and whispered into the damp, brown hair there. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Trust me, spit isn’t the same as lube.”

Lance nodded, knowing that Keith could see it and tilted his head up for a kiss. It was chaste, reassuring, and it ended a little too soon. “What can we do then?”

Keith kissed his cheek and Lance felt him smile. “This.” Lance arched when smooth fingers wrapped around his dick and moved up and down with a loose fist.

A high pitched keen reverberated around the space as Keith thumbed his slit, moving to rub under the head. Lance couldn’t think straight, eyes rolling up and panting against Keith’s mouth. Keith stopped, and in a smug whisper, said, “Hey, don’t forget about me now.”

Lance felt his way back toward Keith’s cock, mimicking Keith’s own actions and they fell into a steady pace. The angle was awkward for his wrist and he wasn’t exactly sure what to do, but Lance loved it anyway. The building pressure told him it wouldn’t last much longer though. “Keith,” breathed Lance. “I’m gonna soon”

Keith kissed him, then his cheek, his jaw, then the shell of his ear. “Cum for me, Lance.”

Lance screamed, voice muffled by Keith’s mouth sealing over his own as he came between them. He was pretty sure he’d just ascended to another plain of existence. A few thrusts later and Keith stilled his small motions, something warm spreading over Lance’s palm. They lay in silence for a few moments, the only sound their harsh breathing.

Lance grimaced when he felt the cooling liquid start to drip down his arm. “I feel so gross.”

Keith snorted, bringing the hand previously around Lance’s dick to sit in-between their faces, close enough that Lance could smell it. “Yeah, well you jizzed in my hand too, so I’d say we’re _both_ feeling pretty gross right now.” Lance wasn’t sure what prompted him to do it, but he leaned forward and licked Keith’s hand, tongue dragging through the mess he’d made. Keith let him, breath catching when Lance pulled two fingers into his mouth. Eventually Keith’s hand was clean, and Lance lay back.

A hand gripped his wrist, warm fingers pulling it up. Keith licked Lance’s hand, gentle strokes with a soft tongue until nothing remained.

He pulled Keith down into a tight hug, tucking his nose into the other’s shoulder. Keith smelled like sex, but underneath it was the desert and sweat and something else uniquely Keith.

“Hey, Keith?”

Keith grunted. _Real sexy there,_ Lance thought.

“What are we now?” It wasn’t everyday you got stuck in a box, confessed to somebody, then gave each other fantastic handjobs. Lance needed some solid lines drawn to guide him through the haze that had become his and Keith’s relationship. Lance felt Keith shrug under his hands. “Oh, very helpful.”

Keith growled a little. “I don’t know, Lance. What do you want me to say? Do you want to be my boyfriend? Are we going to pretend this never happened?”

“That’s why I asked you! I don’t want to pretend it never happened, but most people go on a date or at least to dinner before they jack each other off. But we’re….”

Keith sighed, the fight gone from his voice, and he ran his fingers through Lance’s hair as he finished his sentence.  “-not exactly most people. Are we?”

Lance leaned into Keith’s petting. “No, we aren’t. We pilot giant magical-slash-mechanical lions through space to fight evil purple cat-bats and save planets.” Dating Keith couldn’t be any weirder than that.  “Ask me again?”

“Hey Lance, will you be my boyfriend?”

Lance kissed him.

* * *

When Hunk opened the box they’d tracked Keith and Lance to, he immediately shushed the others. Waving a hand, he motioned for them to come and look.

Inside the box, Keith and Lance had swapped places, with Keith laying on his back and Lance nestled half on top, half to the side. Lance had his face tucked into Keith’s neck, and Keith’s arms were thrown around Lance’s waist, holding him steady.

Pidge whipped out the camera.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have proper sex with lube and a condom. 90% fluff, 10% smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys, I'm so amazed at how much support I got when I asked if you wanted a chapter two! Well, here it is! It was hell to edit but I hope you like it.

After the embarrassment of being discovered _cuddling_ , Lance and Keith had finished the mission with the team, albeit with long gazes passed between them. In the end Allura’s suspicions had been slightly misplaced. It had turned out the king of Erino, a small, green blob of a creature that clicked like human footsteps when he slithered, had only acted strange because he wanted to take a picture with Altean royalty and was too nervous to ask. Go figure.

The next couple months were better though, in Lance’s opinion. He and Keith had decided to try and take it slow, to work their way up in the relationship rather than jump right back to where they had been. It was nice. Lance felt happier than he had in a while, met every morning with a gentle peck on his forehead or shoulder of which he was always happy to return. He couldn’t help but giggle every time. He loved the flutter in his chest it always brought and was somehow always surprised at how affectionate Keith could be when they were alone. It was a pleasant change from the fights of what seemed so long ago.

Even if it was nice and slow like they agreed, Lance couldn’t help but want for _more._ On more than one occasion he found himself dreaming of teeth on his neck and a hand down his pants, sometimes past the obvious to… other places. After the third or fourth time Lance had started to get nervous that someone was going to notice how often he was washing his sheets. He’d meant to bring it up to Keith at some point and he would wait if that was what Keith wanted. Even though Lance knew relationships were supposed to be based on communication and trust, he still found himself too nervous to ask. After so long though, Lance finally decided he was going to tell Keith that day or never

They’d been having a bit of an intimate moment when Lance brought up his thoughts. Well, more like enjoying teenage pleasures, but Lance felt it was at least a little romantic. Keith had pulled him aside after some paladin bonding, guiding him with their linked fingers down into a less used hallway of the castle. Once they had gotten a ways down and away from the others, Keith grabbed Lance by his shoulders and pulled him into an almost nervous kiss. Lance was surprised, but kissed back gently, breaking the contact with a smile. He moved his hands from where they’d settled on Keith’s hips to wrap over his shoulders, fingers interlocking behind his neck.

“Well, _hello_ to you too.” Lance drawled, and Keith chuckled softly, cupping his hands around Lance’s jaw. He thumbed at Lance’s freckled cheekbones before he touched their foreheads together and closed his eyes.

“You know I love you, right?”

“What? Of course!” Keith didn’t say it as often as Lance did, but it made itself known in small glances and touches. When he saved a seat for him, or gave him a meaningful smile after a good shot. It was there when he sat with Lance on dark and homesick nights, a body to voice his concerns to and on those days when a mission failed and all Lance needed was a hand to hold. “Is something wrong?”

Keith opened his eyes, the raw concern in them making Lance’s heart skip a beat across the short distance. “You just…” His mouth twisted to the side like he was searching for the words. “You seemed sad. I got worried.”

Lance felt his chest swell with love for the boy in front of him. A small, selfish part of him loved that only he got to see Keith like that. To see him so kind and caring would never get old, like the ever-changing galaxies that surrounded them, even when they reminded Lance just how far from home he was. “I was just feeling a little homesick. I always do when we use the headbands.”

Some of the tension eased from Keith’s shoulders. “Okay. That’s good. Well, wait no. That’s not good, uh. So there’s nothing else bothering you? You can talk to me if there is.” He cast his gaze toward the floor, shuffling his feet beneath him in a way that Lance found endearing. “I’m uh-“Keith took in a deep breath. “I always seem to mess up with people. I always say the wrong thing or do something. I want you to be happy with me. I want to _make_ you happy.”  

Lance grinned and kissed him again, first on the lips, then his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and over his eyelids when Keith closed them. Keith huffed amusedly with something akin to a laugh. “Being with you makes me happy, Keith. I know we’re gonna have our ups and downs. We’ll have our problems, but those can wait until then.”

“Wow Lance, you actually sounded pretty wise there.”

“Hey!” Lance cuffed Keith over the ear gently, laughing when Keith squeezed his sides in retaliation. They tousled for a minute with halfhearted nudges and wandering hand until Lance found himself stuck between the wall and his boyfriend, breaths intermingling and chests pressed together.

They were both flushed with exertion and a little something else. “Oh uh, sorry.” Keith began to pull back, but Lance figured it was then or never. He hooked a leg up and around the back of Keith’s thighs to hold him still.

Lance felt his face heat up even further as he tried to keep the moment despite his embarrassment. He did his best to deepen his voice a bit, hoping it sounded sexy instead of like he was trying to imitate Zarkon again. “Actually, I do have a question for you.”

Keith leaned back into their shared space, hands planting themselves against the wall on either side of Lance’s head. “Oh?” The purple of his eyes was beginning to be swallowed by pupil, and Lance figured he’d done well enough.

Lance leaned forward, brushing his lips over the shell of Keith’s ear. “Would you like to fuck me?” He prided himself on how smooth his voice came out despite the pounding in his chest. Keith stiffened under his hands though, and Lance frantically tried to backtrack as he pulled his head back. “I mean it is totally a-okay if you don’t want to-“

“Lance.”

“Cause we _totally_ said we were going to take it slow and if that’s what you want I won’t pressure you-“

“ _Lance_.”

“But I wanted to tell you because I keep having these _dreams_ about you and they’re driving me crazy and-“

“LANCE!” Lance shut his jaw with a click, eyebrows furrowed at Keith’s soft grin. “Of course I want to have sex with you.” Keith’s face was almost the color of his lion. “You drive me crazy too.  I just didn’t want to pressure you into anything you weren’t comfortable with.” Keith kissed him again and Lance savored it, the anxiety from before nonexistent.

Their mouths slotted together softly, then rougher when Lance nipped Keith’s upper lip to tease. Keith made a sound deep in his chest, (something similar to a growl Lance had learned was distinctly from his galra heritage,) and pressed harder into Lance. Keith’s hands slid down from Lance’s shoulders across his chest to settle on the backs of his thighs.  Nails dug in an unfamiliar way and Lance pulled back from the kiss. “Hey, what are you- Whoa!”

Keith lifted him up, Lance’s arms and legs wrapping around Keith’s waist and shoulders to hold himself up.  Lance found himself babbling as his head tipped back to give more room to the sharp teeth grazing over the skin of his throat. “Oh wow, okay, that’s hot. That’s really _really_ hot. Holy shit, _Keith_.”

Keith’s hands moved to grab Lance’s ass, fingers kneading to coax out a keen. “Want to move this back to my room? Because you are driving- me- crazy.” He punctuated each word with a grind of his hips, prompting groans from broth of them and proudly demonstrating the heat between his legs against Lance’s own.

“Oh yeah, that’s a good idea. Let’s go.” As Keith began to loosen his hands Lance had another thought. He tightened his legs and tilted his head back until it bumped gently against the wall. He gave Keith the most alluring look he could summon up, eyes half lidded as he ran his tongue over his lips. “Or,” He drew a finger down Keith’s sternum, smiling at the catch of breath and the fingers tightening around his clothed legs. “You _could_ just fuck me right here.”

Keith seemed torn for a moment. “As much as I’d love to wreck you against a wall, we don’t have lube or a condom here.”

Lance smirked and Keith’s eyes widened. Lance moved the hand on his boyfriend’s chest to his own neck, sliding down into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. His fingers gripped around the plastic container he’d stashed in there (asking Coran for that had been quite the experience) and the little foil packet ‘borrowed’ from the medbay. Lance wiggled his eyebrows when he pulled them out, laughing at Keith’s gobsmacked expression. “Alright, so apparently we do have those. I need you to make a choice here, though.”

“Um, sure?”

"I’m assuming you’ve never been fucked before?” Lance nodded. “Alright. I think it would be a lot easier _and_ a hell of a lot more comfortable for you if we did go back to one of our rooms with a bed. If it’s your first time getting you ready is going to take a bit of time and I want you to enjoy it. Are you sure you want to do this here?”

Lance unhooked his legs, a little disappointed, but understanding as his feet planted on the floor. He slid a hand into Keith’s, interlocking their fingers. “Let’s go have some fun mullet boy. Only if you promise one day we get to try the wall thing though.”

“Of course we will. We’re gonna try everything.” Keith pulled his hand gently, tugging him down the hallway and breaking into a jog. Lance felt giddy, excitement making the bland colors of castle pop and expand inside him until he felt invincible.

* * *

 

Lance couldn’t help but laugh when Keith pushed in the middle of his naked chest, prompting him to flop back onto the bunk, arms splayed above his head in an open gesture. Keith had indulged him when they’d reached the red paladins room, showing off his strength and lifting lance against the closed door, kissing the breath out of him.  Lance was quickly developing a kink for being manhandled, but in all honesty he didn’t really mind; it was just one more thing he had to love about Keith. Shirts had been discarded and Lance found himself in the present.

Keith climbed up onto the bed, rearranging them both with gentle nudges until they were lying down properly and Lance was on his back underneath him. His thumbs rubbed circles into the V of Lance’s hips just above his jeans as he kissed up his jaw. Keith tugged at the clothing as he brushed against Lance’s neck. “Can I take these off?”

Lance nodded quickly, gasping when his pants were stripped off and thrown somewhere in a smooth movement, revealing the tented blue boxers underneath. First it was cold, then Keith pressed back against him and the heat of Keith’s abdomen against his cock was satisfying in way Lance could never truly explain. It was just _right_ to be under Keith. They kissed languidly, tongues playing lazily as their hands traced over one another’s shoulders and chests. Lance smiled into the kiss and trailed his hands down Keith’s back, lower and lower until the tips of his fingers slid under the back of Keith’s pants to touch-

Lance pulled his head back from the kiss, raising a playful eyebrow at his boyfriend as he stroked his fingers over the skin beneath them. “Really? No underwear?”

“Don’t like how it feels.” Keith moved his mouth to roam over the right side of Lance’s face with gentle pecks over his cheek and forehead, flicking the tip of his tongues over the edge of Lance’s jaw. “Besides, it makes this easier.”

Lance sat up, leaning back on his elbows s Keith rolled to the side. Understanding passed over Lance’s features when Keith tilted back to shove his pants off sat back up, cock bobbing. Lance flushed a little, quickly following Keith’s example and throwing his boxers to join Keith’s jeans on the floor. Keith moved to lay over Lance once more, but Lance had a moment of bravery and threw his leg over Keith’s hip, rolling them over so he sat on top of Keith’s thighs. Lance grinned down, laughing when Keith let out an amused huff after the confusion faded away.

Together they laughed, and Lance curled forward as his stomach clenched to meet Keith in the middle, their foreheads pressed together. As the laughter faded they gazed into each other’s eyes and Keith wrapped a hand around the back of Lance’s neck, fingers stroking through the hair there with affection.

"I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Keith brought his other hand around to cup Lance’s face, kissing him sweetly before putting their heads back together. “You make me so _happy_. I feel like I could fight every galra in the universe and win as long as you cheer for me from the sidelines. I feel invincible.”

Lance poked Keith’s nose with the tip of his finger, snickering when Keith went cross-eyed before turning serious. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you. I feel the exact same way. Just… remember you’re not, okay? If you die I’ll kill you”

Keith pressed his cheek into Lance’s palm as his thumb stroked under a purple eye. “But, I love you too.”

Keith nodded, a strange glint in his eye. “I know. Now,” he flipped them back over, taking advantage of Lance’s surprise to push his legs up and rest them on his own shoulders. Rubbing himself suggestively along Lance’s crack, he smirked in that infuriating way. “Ready for me to wreck your ass?”

Lance shrieked, pulling his legs up into his chest and snatching his arms back. “Keith! Way to ruin the romantic moment!”

“I’m kidding, jeez.” Keith slapped his hand around the bed, a small ‘a-ha’ passing his lips when he found the plastic container that had been tossed there earlier. “Roll onto your hands and knees.”

Lance snorted but complied. The sound of a cap popping traveled through the room and something cold stroked against his entrance. “Whoa, shit!” Lance flinched away, but was pulled back by Keith’s free hand hooking around his thigh.

“I know it’s cold, it’ll warm up. You really need to relax though.” Keith rubbed his dry hand up and down the outside of Lance’s thigh, a pleasant warmth running through Lance’s skin seemingly into his bones. As his muscles unclenched Lance opted to drop arms, resting his head in their crook as his back arched to accommodate the motion. Keith took a sharp breath behind him, but still pushed forward with his finger until it slid. Lance grunted but told Keith to keep going when he paused.

The finger moved back and forth gently, inching forward until it had no more length to give, and the initial discomfort faded away. “Okay, add another.”

“You sure?”

Lance rolled his hips back against the intrusion, looking back and taking pleasure in his boyfriend’s awed face focused on his own fingers. “Come on, mullet. Not scared are you?”

Keith glared and pushed another finger in, wriggling it in alongside the first. The air rushed from Lance’s lungs. It was tight, but not uncomfortable except for the slight sting that was lost as quickly as it had arrived. Keith kissed over his thighs and lower back, occasionally nipping to distract him. It worked, and the pleasant burn of being full replaced the initial stretch. Lance ground against Keith’s fingers, driving them a little deeper and moaning when they pressed against something that shot electricity up his spine. Though his cock had flagged earlier, it stood at full attention then against the inside of his thigh.

Lance felt Keith smile into his hip, canines making their mark on his skin as fingers dug into that spot again. “Keith,” Lance’s body jolted as he whined. “Don’t tease me. C’mon I have to be good by now.”

Keith didn’t answer with words, but he did push another digit in and ground them against Lance’s prostate. “Fuck!” Keith thrust his fingers faster then, three of them pushing their way into Lance. He missed on purpose for a few thrusts then struck dead on in an irregular pattern, pushing Lance just on the right side of too much. “Please, Keith.” He sobbed, hands clenching so hard in the sheets they began to make small popping sounds. “Please please please now!”

Keith pressed himself against Lance’s side from shoulders to hips, his fingers pulling out with a squish. His mouth was warm where he kissed behind Lance’s ear, prompting him to turn his head into the kiss waiting for him. “You’re so needy.”

Lance flipped him off, too high strung to do much more as Keith settled back behind him. Keith called him a loser, but there was no malice behind the words. Lance heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper being opened and shook his hips back impatiently when Keith’s hands gripped his waist. Lance held perfectly still, forcing himself to relax when the covered head of Keith’s dick began to press against his hole. He took in a sharp breath when the head popped in.

“Are you okay? Do I need to stop?” Thumbs traced over the dimples on either side of Lance’s spine in a reassuring motion.

Lance shook his head and Keith pressed forward once again, entering smoothly, although slowly until he was fully sheathed. It was tight, but Keith had prepped him well. Lance felt Keith’s forehead rest in-between his shoulder blades, fingers gripping hard enough that it would probably leave bruises. He was sweaty where his chest pressed to Lance’s back as he hunched over. It was making Lance sweat too, but somehow he was more attracted to it than disgusted. Knowing Keith was just as on edge as he was gave him a bit of confidence.

"Let me know when I can move.” Keith’s voice was strained, and Lance smiled where his face was hidden in his arms. Keith was sweeter than people gave him credit for. He reached a hand back to rest over Keith’s, threading their fingers with a squeeze.

“I’m okay. Make me feel good, Love.”

Keith pulled his hips back slowly until just the head remained, then paused. The drag felt better than Lance thought it would, and he sighed in pleasure, eyes falling to be half lidded as he looked back to watch Keith.

“Love, eh?” Lance flushed a little at the realization he’d called Keith a pet name.

“Yeah? What of it?”

Keith thrust forward sharply, his words a little breathless, but there was still humor in them. “Does that mean I’m allowed to call you beautiful, Beautiful?” 

“Yes!” Lance couldn’t come up with something snarky. The praise felt as good as the last time, fogging his brain in the best way to mix with the haze of pleasure.

Keith began to move with earnest in an even pace, his girth persistent against Lance’s prostate in a way his fingers hadn’t been able to, even if it wasn’t a direct hit. For a short while the only sound was the slap of skin on skin with breathy gasps and chokes from both of them.  They had already been high strung from the foreplay, so when Keith changed his angle a few times and struck that magic spot Lance almost screamed. He chanted Keith’s name, the pressure in his abdomen growing faster than his pleasure addled mind could keep up with. “Keith, Keith KeithKeithKeith!” Lance worked his free hand over himself, just on the edge but not quite able to cross that line.

Keith leaned forward again, his thrusts faster, but not as strong as he whispered and groaned into the back of Lance’s head. “Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.” That was all it took for Lance to come, his inner walls clenching down in waves as he spilled into his hand and dripped onto the sheets, Keith following close behind.

They sat in silence for a moment to catch their breath before Keith pulled out, both parties groaning with oversensitivity. Lance flopped onto the bed, grimacing when he landed onto the wet spot he’d made. He wiped his hand on the sheets and rolled to his side, scooting over when Keith came back to lay beside him.

Keith laid down on the outside of the bed, shuffling his legs under the covers and holding them open for Lance to climb inside. It was comfortable despite the come that was drying on Lance’s stomach.  Lance shuffled into Keith’s arms, tucking his head under Keith’s chin as the red paladin laid on his back, throwing an arm around Lance’s shoulders. Lance felt himself begin to doze off to the sound of Keith’s slowing heartbeat under his ear, and he could have sworn he felt the press of lips and three whispered words against his head before the dark overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite a lot of excitement for chapter 2 there wasn't much response so I've decided to end the fic here. Maybe one day I'll pick it up again. 
> 
> Anyway, come talk to me at im-awkward-but-social on tumblr if you feel. I usually enjoy requests.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, chapter 3!! Featuring: wall sex, angry confessions and some tears. enjoy!

“What the _FUCK_ was that, Lance?” Keith threw his helmet to the floor as he marched into what had become their shared room.

Lance followed closely, rage coloring his vision, but that could have just been left over blood from what had gotten into his eye. “What was that? What the fuck was _that_? That was me keeping you from becoming a _red fucking splatter_ against a galra warship!” He dropped his helmet onto a nearby shelf and ripped off his chest piece over his head, wincing as it seemed to aggravate all his bruises.

Keith marched back and forth, gloved fingers tugging at the hair above his ears. “It doesn’t help if by keeping me from becoming a splatter, you die instead. I knew what I was doing! Shiro asked me to be the leader, Black accepted me for the job.”

Tears of frustration began to well up in Lance’s eyes, and he leaned back against the wall, covering his eyes with his hands. “Goddammit Keith, being leader doesn’t mean pull a repeat and disappear, or even die. I can’t fucking _lose_ you. I’ve already practically lost my family, we lost Shiro, I just can’t lose you too. “

Keith had stopped pacing on the other end of the room, and the silence was eerie. Lance flinched a little when the footsteps abruptly started again, this time towards him, and moved his arm to shield his eyes with the inside of his elbow. He didn’t want to look at Keith. If he did there was no doubt he would lose the fragile grip on his control and tears would run. The pressure was already building in his chest and behind his eyes, the dark only making him remember the horror that had just passed.

Battle was always a whirlwind of fear, adrenaline, and excitement for Lance. An addicting drug that he hated, yet couldn’t get enough of. Still, the new team was shaky, and nowhere near as coordinated as they were when Shiro was still there. Lance had never been so happy Red was fast before then though. They were losing, badly, they couldn’t seem to form voltron, and Coran was only barely holding on with the castle as the battle grew more hectic. Red’s extra speed combined with Pidges accuracy was proving effective for a while, a dangerous combo of distraction and death, but then Keith had said ‘Run.’ Confusion flashed through him until he saw what Keith was doing. He was going to ram the warship as distraction for the others to escape.

Lance had screamed, “KEITH, NO!” He had taken off, fear urging Red faster than ever before just in time to ram into the black lion, shoving it out of the way of a plasma cannon. Unfortunately, that meant Lance got hit, hard enough to shut Red down and leave him prone in space. She took more hits as the galra began to close in, and Lance shut his eyes, accepting what was to come. Better him than Keith.

Red began to move though, and Lance’s eyes snapped open to see she was being dragged by Hunk to a wormhole. Blue was nowhere to be seen, so Allura must have gotten back into the castle for a retreat. Having retreated, Red was set inside her hanger, and shortly after Lance found himself in his current situation.

Fingers gently pulled at Lance’s arm, but he refused to move it.

“C’mon Lance, look at me?” Keith’s voiced sounded off, heavier.

Lance shook his head, loose hand clenching into a fist against his thigh. Instead of trying for his arm again, Keith hesitantly hovered his hands over Lance’s hips before gripping gently. He let his forehead fall forward to Lance’s forearm and something wet and warm sliding there.

“Lance, p-please.”

Keith had never stuttered before, so Lance hesitantly lowered his arm. Keith was crying, fat tears running down his cheeks and he look miserable.

“I’m so sorry.”

Lance felt horrible. He threw his arms around Keith’s shoulders and pulled him in against his chest, pressing his face into Keith’s hair. It was partially for comfort, and partially to hide the fact that he was starting to cry too. It wouldn’t have really mattered though, because when he felt Keith shaking beneath him trying to stifle himself Lance started bawling. He’d always been a loud crier with heaving sobs and gasping breaths.

Keith’s hands slid back from Lance's hips to wrap around his waist and pull them tighter. They sobbed together, fear and anxiety of a war far greater than themselves weighing down on their souls.

They stayed like that for a long while, absorbed in one another’s grief until Keith’s shaking subsided and Lance didn’t have to sniffle constantly. Lance leaned back a bit and pressed his lips to Keith’s forehead, a small gesture that all was well. His eyes stung, but they still focused to Keith’s own as he inched back and stood up.

Keith smiled, and though it was shaky Lance returned it. He ran his fingers along Keith’s bruised jaw, frowning at the injury and pushing his forehead against Keith’s. “I love you so much, Keith. Please, please promise me you won’t do something like that again?”

Keith pushed forward until their bodies were flush, his nose brushing Lance’s. “I promise, only if you do too. You’re the only thing keeping me sane out here.”

Lance whispered, “I promise,” against Keith’s lips, and then he kissed him. It was soft, salty, silent, and somehow the most meaningful gesture they’d shared since there was a ‘they.’ They separated, hesitated, and then came back together again. It was a little rougher, a little faster, and just that much more reassuring that the other was alive.

Two kisses became three, then five, and then too many to count. Lance felt himself heating up, and the chest plate of Keith’s armor dug into his sternum as they grew more desperate. Hands gripped his hips and he returned it with a sharp tug on dark hair. Every bit of pain, every push, every kindle of ‘feel good’ was a sign that Keith was alive, he was alive, and Lance needed it all.

Pulling back for air, Lance licked up the side of Keith’s jaw and the edge of his ear, loving the way Keith’s fingers spasmed with a groan. At some point their thighs had slotted and they ground together in quick, short movements. An idea occurred to Lance, and with a smirk he whispered. “Hey babe, remember when you told me we’d get to try that wall thing one day?”

Keith didn’t reply verbally, but he squatted down a bit, hands gripping firmly under Lance’s thighs and lifting.

 Once again there was the small spike of adrenaline as his feet left the floor, then a swell of arousal as Keith crowded around him. (He so had a strength kink and there was no denying it now.) Lance sat a little higher than Keith now, and the new view let him see the slight bulge of Keith’s arms through the open parts of armor. The sheer effortlessness of lifting him up had Lance speaking before he thought about it. “God that’s hot, your hot, this all really hot.”

Keith smirked, the edge of a sharp canine making Lance want to fan himself like a woman from one of those old movies.

“Yeah?” His tone was teasing in a playful way that Lance loved. “Then what’s this?” He rolled their hips together, the thin under layer of their suits only stopping contact, but none of the heat and pressure.

Lance groaned, head dropping forward, but he answered seriously. “Proof that we’re alive.”

Keith paused before smiling up at Lance. “We’re alive.”

Lance grinned, “We’re alive.” He began to laugh, the stretch of his cheeks almost painful as his words turned hysterical. “We’re alive, we’re alive, we’re alive!”

As he calmed down, he noticed Keith’s soft smile and cupped his face. “Yeah, Lance, we’re alive.” He leaned forward, and instead of kissing Lance’s mouth, he turned at the last moment, pressing to his cheek.

They’d both flagged a bit during their revelation, but teenagers are teenagers. Keith tucked his nose under Lance’s chin and resumed the circular motions. The joy eased into a mixture of relief and arousal, and they were both hard soon. The drag of heat over his cock was even better than Lance could have imagined, but somehow there was no rush. No fumbling or frantic pleas. Just, basking in each other’s presence.  

Lance sighed when Keith left the hint of a bite over his throat, and used the grip on his face to pull them together for a kiss with a soft click of teeth.

“Fuck, _Keith._ ” Lance gasped into the kiss. Though relaxed, he wasn’t going to last very long after the buildup cooldown, buildup cooldown pattern they’d gone through.

Once again, their heads came together, but this time their eyes were open. The force of his orgasm was building, but for once, Lance didn’t chase it. He met Keith’s eyes and let it wash over him with a sigh. Keith came with a small grunt, a hint of Lance’s name on his tongue.

Even as the wet between them grew cold, they gripped each other with a fierce hold. Later, Lance’s feet would be put down on the floor. They would pull their battle armor off and wash away the grime of war. Then, they would sleep. But for now, they would hold the pieces of each other together. They would survive.


	4. Chapter 4

“We would love to form an alliance with Voltron.” The ruler of Nequin raised his fin, halting Allura before she could begin delegation. “If, _it,_ leaves. I am well versed in the spotting of Galra, even half-blooded rejects.” The fish man pointed to Keith, and Lance immediately felt rage flow through him.

Ever so slowly as of late, Keith’s Galra genetics had begun to show a bit more. It was subtle, but still noticeable if one knew where to look. His ears were slightly pointed, canines bordering human sharpness, and his eyes began to take on a yellow tint where white once stood. On occasion, his skin would gather purple hues when he was mad or particularly emotional.

Lance felt himself turning red with indignance as Keith started turning purple. It wasn’t the first time people had been disgusted by Keith, but Lance felt the shift was beautiful in a strange and alien way. It always started across the bridge of his nose, popping up in spots like freckles before they grew and covered his face. He liked to imagine those little freckles bloomed in other places, but Keith had been so shy about it that they hadn’t gone past basic kissing for a while. It was reaching a point that was beginning to worry him, but he could think about that later, for now, Lance had a king to roast.

“Hey fish-fuck! You seem to be forgetting that ‘that Galra’ saved your tail and got hurt in the process. You could be a little more grateful.” He went to go put his arm around Keith, but his boyfriend flinched away, backing away as those freckles kept expanding.

“It’s alright Lance, really. I trust you to handle negotiations. I’ll just... head back to the castle.” Keith limped off toward the exit, shame pouring off him.

Lance frowned, and motioned for Allura to take over. He stopped by Hunk, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t let anybody bother us for a while. If there’s an emergency use the comms but otherwise…”

Hunk nodded, patting Lance on the shoulder with no questions asked. That’s why he was the bestest best friend. Taking his que, Lance jogged out of the throne room, but not without shooting his dirtiest glare at the ‘fish-fuck.’

* * *

 

“Keith?” Lance knocked on their door, but Keith wasn’t responding. “Keith? Buddy? Are you alright?”

There was shuffling behind the door. “Go away, Lance.”

Lance knew he could just open the door on his own, but he didn’t want to barge in. “C’mon Keith, can we talk about this? I won’t come in if you don’t want me to, but I think we need to talk about it.”

“I’m a monster, Lance!” Something hit the door, and knowing Keith, it was probably his own hand.

Lance sighed. “You’re not a monster, Keith. Please let me in?”

The door slid open and Lance came face to face with his boyfriend. The transformation was further than he’d ever seen it before. His eyes were completely yellow, no pupil to be spoken of. The skin around his eyes, neck and across the bridge of his nose were purple. His ears were… oh god they were adorable. Large, fluffy and Lance wanted to pet them.

“Oh my god.” Lance reached forward, noting the slight flinch as he cupped Keith’s face and tilted his head up from gazing at the floor. “You are **_not_ ** a monster, Keith.” He pulled Keith to his chest, smiling when Keith seemed to go boneless, fingers curling into Lance’s chest. The beginnings of claws pricked the skin underneath, but Lance ignored it in favor of running his fingers over Keith’s head. If he indulged in brushing against the ears a bit? Eh, sue him. “You’re adorable, brave, strong in will and strength, kind, but also fiercely protective, sweeter than most can see and you’re my boyfriend, human or not. You are everything, but a monster.”

Keith backed away, but didn’t pull back when Lance took his hands. “You still like me like…. This?”

Lance wrapped Keith up in a hug. “Keith, you could be horribly maimed and I’d still love you!” Arms still around Keith’s waist, Lance made sure to look him straight in the eyes. “You will never be unattractive romantically or physically to me unless this,” he tapped Keith’s chest, approximately over his heart, “changes. As long as you’re you I’ll have you as long as you’ll keep me.”

Keith smiled, the biggest Lance had ever seen in the months they’d dated. It was full of teeth, and Lance couldn’t help but grin back. “If I have it my way I’m going to keep you forever, Lance.”

Lance flushed a bit at the confession, but pushed forward to kiss his boyfriend sweetly. “You know, I’ve been thinking about trying something that might help with what happened.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows just to make sure he got his point across.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You think something like _that_ is going to make me human?”

“No.” Lance smirked. “But I do think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Stand there and close your eyes.” Keith did as Lance asked, and Lance took one of his boyfriend’s hands in his own. He held it for a moment, just pressing it between his two palms.

Keith began to open his eyes. “If you just wanted to hold hands you could have said so.”

Lance covered Keith’s eyes with one hand, using the other to bring Keith’s fingers towards his face. “I told you to keep your eyes closed.” Lance brushed over the fingertip of Keith’s thumb with his lips, then his index finger, followed by the others with gentle presses. He worked his way across the fingers like that, moving down and across like a grid before kissing the center of Keith’s palm.

Keith was shaking under the hand over his eyes, and his eyelashes were tickling Lance, but as Lance pulled his hand away Keith’s eyes were closed.

Lance mimicked his treatment of Keith’s left hand on his right, but even slower. Rather than just soft pecks he dragged his mouth over the appendages. Pulling Keith’s hands side by side in front of him, Lance kissed his knuckles, the back of his hand, then his wrists. Dropping one hand he flipped the other over and mouthed over the veins there.

At first, he thought he’d pressed too hard, but then Lance realized that Keith’s skin was turning a rather Galra purple. Holding Keith by the wrist, he ran his fingers up the underside of his arm, pressing slightly at the dip of his elbow and running over a strong shoulder. He gripped Keith’s chin, turning his head to the side and whispering in his ear.

“Give up the control, Keith. I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

Keith’s teeth ground together. “Lance, I….”

Lance kissed his forehead, his cheek, his nose, and then over both eyes. “It’s okay Keith. Remember this?” Lance ran his hands up Keith’s stomach, pushing his shirt up before pulling it over Keith’s head and dropping it to the floor. He quickly tossed his own to join it and hugged Keith, holding his hand flat between their hearts.

Keith seemed to get the meaning, wrapping his arms around Lance and pulling them tighter together. Lances head ended up tucked under Keith’s chin, and from what he could see, all of Keith was a light purple. Keith seemed to deflate after letting the change happen. “What did I do to deserve you, Lance?”

Lance nipped Keith’s throat before speaking into his chin. “I seem to recall somebody cradling me?”

Keith pushed Lance back by the shoulders, indignance visible, even with solid yellow eyes. “You do remember!” His expression morphed into something playful as Lance laughed, and soon Lance had been picked up and tossed on the bed, a cuddly Galra attached to his front.

They held each other for a moment, but something buzzing between them was distracting Lance. It didn’t sound like anything Lance had heard before, but he realized it wasn’t a some _thing_. It was a some _one_. “Keith, are you purring?”

“…Maybe”

Lance ran his fingers over Keith’s chest and neck, trying to find the source, but failing to see one other than just ‘Keith.’ He pressed his ear to Keith’s chest as a substitute, enjoying the warmth of skin on skin before blinking in confusion when he was suddenly on his back.

“I’d say you did your job Lance, now how about I lead for a bit?” Keith cocked his head to the side, a bit like a puppy. It wasn’t going to deter Lance though.

He wrapped his leg up around Keith’s hip and rolled them over, careful to roll to the middle of the bed as opposed to the floor and settled in Keith’s lap. “Nuh uh. This is for you today. It’s not about me.”

Keith flopped back, hands settling on Lance’s waist though, just above his jeans. “Alright then pretty boy, rock my world.”

Lance’s heart fluttered at the praise like always, but determination kept him focused, and he shuffled up on his knees to give Keith room as he motioned for him to turn over onto his stomach. Settling back down Lance tried to recall all those strange altean videos he’d watched. He figured his hands were warm enough and started at Keith’s neck, first rubbing gently then pressing in, making small circles when he found a knot.

Keith’s reaction was instant, small grunts of pain followed by sighs of relief as the muscles loosened. He sank into the bed, and the purring under Lance grew stronger, but never beyond a subtle hum as far as noise. “That feels awesome. Where’d you learn how to do this?”

Lance moved from Keith’s neck to his shoulders, making sure to pay extra attention to the scar left by the blade and enjoying the sweep of purple that grew steadily. “Alteans had a whole data bank on it. Next time we need something for sex though I’m making you ask Coran.”

Keith rumbled something like a laugh, but mostly kept still as Lance did his thing, working across both shoulders and then down Keith’s back. He worked in longs, slow strokes first before alternating with tight motions, and before he knew it he was done. Keith was boneless beneath him. Lance got off Keith, and sat to the side to let him sit up.

Keith may have been boneless, but, he apparently wasn’t ‘boner’ less. Lance made sure to share his revelation.

“I think I’m boner-less now. That was awful, Lance.” He was smiling though, and as Lance slid off the bed to his knees, what had apparently been lost returned in full force. “What are you doing?”

Lance tugged at Keith’s belt, tugging at his pants down. He mumbled under his breath about ‘stupid tight pants’ and how he was ‘not sure it was worth it despite how good it made Keith’s ass look.’ He did eventually wrangle them off though and chucked them across the room partly out of frustration.

“Quiznack, I’m glad you don’t wear boxers. I don’t think I can go through that again.” Keith’s dick looked bigger than before and it was as purple as the rest of him. It almost freaked Lance out a bit as he settled between Keith’s legs, but remembering that thing had been up his ass, he figured it would fit in his mouth.

“Traumatic for you, was it?” Keith’s fingers settled at the back of Lance’s neck, and though they didn’t push, they were a comfortable source of confidence.

Lance took a leap and licked a solid stipe up Keith’s length. He moved his hands to grip the outside of Keith’s thighs to support himself, and they trembled a bit under his touch. “Very, I’ll never recover.”

“I don’t know, I’ve head e-exposeure therapy is good for stuff l-like that. Jesus, Lance.” Keith stuttered as Lance fit his mouth over the head, careful to watch his teeth. It felt large, and despite how tough the Galra seemed Lance was pretty sure nobody liked getting bitten there. Claws pricked slightly at the back of his head, and Lance forced his jaw to relax sliding down an inch or so, working his tongue around what he could. The extra saliva helped him move as far as he was comfortable (deep throating was to be saved for a later date) and began to pull back, hollowing his cheeks hoping to create drag.

Lance glanced up and felt he had been successful. Keith was hunched over a bit, and the strain to not claw Lance’s head was fairly obvious. Instead of gripping his hair, Keith had taken to an almost forceful petting of Lance’s neck and shoulders as he grunted and growled softly. It was foreign sounding and almost animalistic, but Lance had resigned to being a furry for Keith a long time ago.

He had been focused on Keith, but Lance jr. was beginning to get a bit pushy, straining to an almost painful level. Unclenching from Keith’s thighs Lance wrapped one hand around what his mouth couldn’t reach and began to bob in earnest, trusting Keith not to thrust when he wasn’t pinned. The other came down to undo his own pants, and Lance groaned as the pressure released.

“Fuck, Lance.” Lance took the encouragement and shoved a hand down his jeans to stroke himself, eyes drooping as he tried to keep moving on Keith. Lance was always loud, but the wet sounds of his mouth and his muffled moans sounded almost obscene through the static in his ears.

Everything was hot, and Keith’s ankles hooked around Lance’s lower back and anchored themselves as Keith stilled, then came. Lance hadn’t been expecting it, and he choked a bit on the sweeter than human fluid. His own erection temporarily forgotten, Lance pulled off and smiled up at Keith, before he was tugged up into Keith’s lap for a kiss. Keith palmed him once, twice, and then Lance was cumming, face buried in Keith’s neck.

They sat still for a moment before Keith flopped backwards, pulling Lance on top of him with a laugh. Lance kicked his pants off and stayed in his boxers, rolling to the side and curling up under Keith’s chin. “So how was that for a blowjob?”

“Best blowjob, best boyfriend.”

“Wow, if you’re that incoherent I really must have done an awesome job. Hey, ow!” Keith cuffed Lance over the head gently and rolled to face him, tossing an arm over his hips. The blanket left shoved towards the end of the bed (neither of them really made the bed in the morning) was pulled up over their shoulders.

Lance was ready to take a yearlong nap, but Keith grabbing his chin dragged him from it. “Hey, thank you though. I meant it. I don’t think I mind being Galra as long as I have you. Even if it does make you a furry.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “I love you too, you big cheese.”

Keith pulled them together once more, and with only the sounds of the ship and his purring to interrupt them, they slept.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!!!!! sorry it took so long to get chapter 4 out, I just started my senior year of high school and im taking most of my classes out at a local college here so its been crazy! For chapter 5 which im thinking may be the last chapter to this work im going to put up 3 options. You can choose either 1. shower sex 2. drugged sex or 3. we're going to die but I love you sex  
>  **to vote send me an ask at im-awkward-but-social.tumblr.com** and i will keep a tally for about a week or so. If a trope you wanted to see didn't get written or chosen feel free to message me with a request and I'd be happy to write a short piece for you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out. I started my senior year of high school and I'm in a program where I attend that part time and college part time. To be brief: I've been busy. Anyway, the winner ultimately was shower sex but I kind of wanted to throw in some drugging to just for fun. Hope you enjoy!

Lance immediately regretted volunteering for Coran’s mission as the huge flower in front of him sprayed him in purple goop.

“Ugh, gross.” He swiped a finger through it, and it stuck like slime, stretching and dripping over his gloves. It smelled sickly sweet, like cotton candy on crack.  “Hey, Keith, watch out for huge pink flowers. They suck ass.”

The comm crackled a bit as Keith responded, probably a couple miles from where Lance was searching. “Why’s that? What did you do?”

Lance marched off from the flower and headed towards Keith’s point on his visor, it would be best to regroup incase the slime did anything. “I didn’t do anything! I just walked past it and it sprayed me like a skunk and…eew.” Lance cringed as the cold seeped under his armor.

“And what?” Keith seemed concerned, but Lance was having problems focusing.

His vision went a bit hazy, but that could have just been the humidity fogging up the view. An unnatural heat filled his chest and face like a fever, and Lance really couldn’t come up with an excuse for that. “I think… think the fucker drug’d me.” Everywhere the slime had gotten to his skin went from wet and cold to an almost pleasant tingling.

“Lance?” Keith’s dot was getting closer to Lance at a faster than human pace.

Lance’s legs began to refuse to work, and he braced himself against a nearby tree. After only a short time though his arm gave out too, and he slid down the tree, leaning against its base. The world was spinning and Lance couldn’t think straight, in fact, his mind had switched to only one thing: Keith.

“I need you to talk to me, Lance!”

“He he, I like your voice, Keith.” The tingling turned into a full-on burning, and Lance felt himself growing hard at an unnatural rate. His senses began to be overwhelming in the best way, everything smelled sharp, the light was like a sun right next to him, and everything seemed twice as loud, but completely gibberish. Touch was the worst though. The bark behind his head, the ground beneath him, the pressure of his armor, it all felt good, and it was all too much.

“Fuck, Keith!” Lance’s hips thrust up a bit of their own accord, and he almost cried and how much everything was goodhothurtburnspleasure. “Hurts. Help me.”

A white and red blur came into the edge of Lance’s vision, and he didn’t really have the comprehension capabilities to wonder when he’d fallen on the ground. His everything felt too hot, and as soon as he’d had the thought, gentle hands were pulling his helmet off. He groaned in relief as cool air pushed over sweat soaked skin.

“L-ce? Lan-!” The thing in front of him was yelling. Lance didn’t like yelling.

“Go ‘way, meanie. You’re too loud.” It moved closer to his face though flashing a light in his eye and holding up fingers. When Lance focused back on its face he smiled. “Keithy! M’glad you’re here, there was some weirdo yelling at me, I don’ like yellin’ at all.”

Keith wiped some of the goop from Lance’s neck with a leaf, careful not to touch it. The rough veins against his skin made Lance’s body clench like he’d been shocked, and a moan forced itself out.

Keith flinched away and Lance was pretty sure the warmth on his face was him crying now. “No no no no, please. Didn’ hurt, please.” Lance rolled his hips into the air as best as he could, and he guessed Keith got the idea when purple-gray eyes widened. (Lance would later joke about the armor hiding ‘absolutely nothing.’)

Keith stepped away and Lance scrambled to sit up, but his arms gave out from under him, and he hit the ground again, this time on his side. He resorted to trying to help himself, but Lance couldn’t even move his arms far enough to touch himself.  He resorted to pressing his forehead into the dirt and clenching his hands into the ground.

“Co—n… do- know how… w-er?” Lance couldn’t understand a damn thing, but what he did know was that his boyfriend was ignoring him. Keith spoke some more before he took his helmet off and pushed his hair back like he was frustrated. His vision was a bit fuzzy, but Lance could have sworn something funny was happening to Keith’s face.

Lance called to Keith in a sing song voice. “Keith Keithy Keith Keith Keith.” Keith glanced over at Lance’s attempt to garner attention and walked over. He tied their helmets to his waist, a neat trick Coran had taught them and crouched next to Lance.

“-re gonna f-x… La-c…?” Lance smiled up as wide as he could and cuffed his hands over his own ears. It was more like he was slapping himself, (bodily functions were a bit out of wack), but Keith got the idea and stopped trying to talk to him.

Lance was sure Keith was being gentle as he could, but the arms that scooped under his knees and back to lift him up burned, and he curled into Keith’s neck. The skin was freezing against his, and his hands spasmed against his own chest. He knew he was whimpering, he could feel the little bursts of air leaving his throat, and when Keith began to jog it only got worse.

* * *

Only a few minutes after Keith had taken off Lance could hear a muffled sound in the distance. His hearing and vision were still muted, but he could make out the roar of rushing water getting closer. Despite that, Lance kept his head tucked against Keith, pulling what cold he could, trying to distract himself from everything else. 

“Ea- La…” Keith set him down on cold rock, and Lance flinched, grabbing towards Keith as he pulled away. He needed something to hold on to, something to ground him and keep his mind from melting away in the heat. Keith pushed his hands down though and Lance left them there.

Slowly hands pulled of his gauntlets, his gloves, his boots. The scrape of the armor burned a trail in its wake, and though the rhythmic strokes to his cheek helped to calm him, Lance wasn’t exactly happy. Getting his chest piece off was even worse, and Lance knew his resulting scream hurt Keith. He himself wasn’t even sure if it was out of pain or pleasure.  Lance’s lungs heaved as he tried to catch his breath, but the resulting cool was helping him regain some kind of mental function. The flash of metal terrified Lance for a moment, but he couldn’t think about needing his under suit when cool air rushed over his skin as it was cut off from shoulder to ankle. Keith peeled it off him in a calculated manner. It should have burned like the armor, but fingers stroking through his sweaty hair gave him a feeling to focus on, an anchor.

Bare and beginning to shiver against the rocks, Lance watched as Keith stepped away from him again. The heat still burned below his skin, but Lance could focus enough to watch Keith ripping his own armor off and tossing it to the side in a disorganized pile. In particular, Lance watched as Keith slipped out of the black, skin tight suit, revealing purple and tan skin underneath.

Lance kept his focus on Keith’s face, or at least what looked like his face as Keith came back over and picked him up again. Lance had thought skin on skin contact was bad at first, but nothing prepared him for being drenched under a waterfall. 

He scrambled in Keith’s arms trying to get out from under the too cold water, but his energy was sapped quickly, and he sagged, only able to mutter and whimper against the heavy sensation. The purple goo that had stuck to his skin was… disappearing. Keith let his forehead press to Lance’s when the purple seemed to be gone and whispered to him.

“Are you alright now?”

Lance giggled. He could think almost perfectly without the goo coating him. “That’s the first thing you’ve said that I’ve understood.” He was still hard though, go figure. He leaned up to whisper in Keith’s ear, probably yelling a bit over the water. “You know, I’m still hard, and I’ve always had this fantasy about sex in a shower. Why not a waterfall?”

Keith rolled his eyes as a small smile of amusement spread as he let Lance down to stand on his own. “Only you would get drugged with aphrodisiac by a flower and immediately want sex afterwards.”  

“Ooh, aphrodisiac, big word.”

Keith’s face contorted into concern shortly after though, and he put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You really are okay now, right?

Lance crossed his arms, definitely not paying attention to how the water was soaking Keith’s hair and leaving drops running down his chest and legs. “Well we’re both naked, just had what I’m gonna call a near death experience, out in the woods with nobody around under a warm, oh look at that, perfect waterfall that apparently multiplies sexiness, and as I seem to recall you using it as an excuse, _I’m nineteen.”_ He paused to catch his breath.

“Then again…” Lance took Keith’s hand off his shoulder and laced their fingers, leaning to his forehead against Keith’s own. “My wonderful,” he winked at Keith. “Exceptionally brave,” His hand snaked up Keith’s chest to rest on his neck. “Galra boyfriend is right here with me.” He kissed Keith’s nose, giggling when the appendage wrinkled up. “As long as you’re with me I know everything’ll be okay.”  

Keith smiled, and a gentle rumbling saturated the air, barely audible through the water, but Lance could feel it where their chests were pressed together. Keith kissed him gently, and Lance felt like he could have been purring too, humming softly as he leaned in to deepen the kiss. Keith pulled back though, and Lance frowned at his smirk “I’m not having sex with you under a waterfall, in a forest, where we have no condoms, no lube, and one of us is going to end up getting stung somewhere unpleasant by an alien scorpion or something.”

Lance made a pouty face as Keith walked out from under the spray of water. “You’d know, wouldn’t you mister ‘I lived alone in a shack in the middle of the desert.’" At that point his erection had died, so there was no point in arguing about it. Besides, Lance wasn’t going to push something in _that_ area, he wasn’t one of those people.

He stepped out from under the water and shivered, shaking his head like a dog to shake out some of the water. It wasn’t very effective in anything other than making him dizzy. Lance stalked over to where his armor was tossed in a loose pile and bent over. He nearly toppled over when a gloved hand slid up his back side and moist breath warmed his ear.

“I didn’t exactly say no to shower sex though.”

Keith walked away, and Lance just _knew_ that he’d only put on the under suit to mess with him as his hips swayed and his frankly wonderful ass was put on display. Lance smiled with anticipation and picked up his under suit to…

“Keith, what happened to my suit?”

“Oh, Quiznak.”

* * *

 After a frankly embarrassing return to the ship, Keith and Lance had been cleared to go and rest. Walking down the hallway, as soon as they were free from Coran’s gaze, Lance took Keith’s hand and ran towards the showers.

Keith bellowed out a laugh that had Lance’s heart jumping into his throat in the best of ways. They were in the shower room not long after, and the warmth Lance felt all over was like a drug, but it was a drug he welcomed this time. Releasing Keith’s hand, Lance hugged him around his waist and lifted, grinning up as he spun them in a circle.

“Oh my god, Lance!” Keith was smiling wide, and his palms were resting on Lance’s neck as his knees pressed into his hips.

Lance slowed to a halt, and he leaned forward, pressing Keith’s back to the now closed door. He shifted his hands to the undersides of Keith’s thighs, and leaned forward. They kissed gently, but it soon fell apart: they were simply smiling too hard.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Lance gawked as Keith started laughing. “You asshole!” He let Keith drop to his feet and turned around. Stalking forward towards the biggest shower stall, Lance halted right before its door. “I guess I’ll have to unzip this skin-tight, incredibly sexy suit myself, cause _someone_ just lost the privilege.”

Behind him Keith huffed and the sound of amour falling echoed through the room. After a short moment hands slid up Lance’s side, and he leaned back into Keith as canines nipped over the tan skin at his throat. A tongue slid over the shell of his ear, and Keith’s teeth soon followed. “Aw, really? If I say I love you too do I get to help out?”

Lance turned around, letting himself be eased against the door and made a dramatic thoughtful expression as he eyed Keith’s naked form. “Hmm, I’m not sure if that’s good enough now.” The zipper on his temporary under suit ran from his shoulder down his chest, trailing all the way down his leg and stopping at his ankle. He pulled it down a couple of inches, reveling in the catlike reaction of Keith’s pupils as they expanded and followed the skin that was revealed on his shoulder.

Keith gripped Lance’s hands, and held them against the door at hip height. “I think it’s good enough for me.” He gripped the zipper with his teeth and pulled it down, inch by inch and making sure to maintain eye contact with Lance.  Once he reached Lance’s knee he released their hands, but Lance didn’t move, and he let Keith finish pulling until finally the ends detached. He stood up slowly, hands running up Lance’s legs and torso, sliding under his collar and pulling the suit off. As it came down to his wrist and ankle Lance pulled it off himself, tossing it to the side.

They were both hard at that point, and Lance turned around once more to open the shower door. Stepping in slowly he turned back to wink at Keith and make a come-hither motion with his index finger. Keith followed eagerly, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as it clicked shut the castle’s automatic systems turned the water on, quickly soaking the boys as they pressed together, chest to chest under the warm spray from above. Hands roamed smoothly with the slicking aid of the water, and Lance smiled into Keith’s neck when clawed fingertips pressed into his lower back. He kissed Keith, taking the lead and gently pressing with his tongue until Keith’s returned the action. They slid together for a while, hands moving from shoulders to hips to throats and back again.  Keith froze under Lance though, and pulled back suddenly.

“Shit, we forgot the lube.”

“No, we didn’t.” Lance giggled at Keith’s confused expression and pulled away to the side panels of the shower. He pressed his hand against it, and a cubby opened in the side of the shower. He pushed through his typical beauty supplies until he reached the back and… “Aha!” He spun around, clear bottle in hand. “Lube!”

Keith rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Only you could say ‘lube’ that way.”

“You want a piece of this or not?” Lance shook his butt for emphasis, smiling in triumph as Keith pressed his front against the cold tile and pulled the lube from his fingers.   

“I would be asleep in bed if I didn’t.”

Lance let his forehead rest against the tile as the cap clicked open behind him.  He hummed softly as Keith braced his hips with one hand and another slipped a finger in slowly. “Hmmm, liar.”

Keith nudged Lances legs apart a bit and pulled his hips back, forcing him to brace himself with his arms. “How’d you know?”

With the extra room Keith slid his finger in to the base, sliding easy with the lube and the remaining stretch from previous endeavors. He only pumped it a few times before adding a second, and Lance’s breath hitched as he felt the stretch.

 Keith’s free hand roamed around to Lance’s front stroking him gently first on his stomach, and then at the base of his cock just enough to tease. “Shit, Keith.” Keith was grinding gently against Lance’s thigh and his teeth set against Lance’s shoulder, not biting, but resting, and occasionally he would lick at the water that still ran over them. (Altean showers were a thing of beauty.) “I guess I just know you that well.”

Apparently relaxed enough, Keith added a third. “Hmm, really?” His hand at Lance’s front stopped its sliding to rest splayed fingers across Lance’s ribs. “Know how well I know you, Lance?”

Lance ground back into Keith’s fingers, two could play at the teasing game. “How well, Keith?”

“Well enough to do this.” Lance’s vision flashed white as Keith ground his fingers into his prostate with a sharp thrust and then stilled.

Lance was shaking when he could think straight, or not so straight, again. “I-I guess that is pretty well.” He smiled back at Keith, shaky as it was. “Ready to get this show on the road?”

Keith pulled his fingers out and kissed Lance gently before running his fingers down Lance’s spine. “Are you ready?”

Lance braced his forearms on the shower wall, letting his head turn back to rest. “Ready hours ago, mullet.”

Keith pushed in gently, but it would probably always take Lance’s breathe away. Once he was fully seated he stilled, and warm hands slid up Lance’s arms to interlace their fingers, holding each other steady. Keith began to move, forehead bracing against Lance’s shoulder, small breaths of effort warming the skin under his mouth. He moved slowly, a steady in-out motion, and seemingly the only calm thing in their world as of late.

Lance let one hand slide down to stroke himself, and Keith’s followed, resting on top and moving with him. He stroked faster, harder, twisting in that way he liked when Keith’s began to speed up, and when they came together, Keith’s teeth sunk into Lance’s shoulder.

Their seed washed down the shower drain with ease after Keith pulled out, and Lance turned around lethargically. “My ass feels super gross right now.”

Keith leaned forward and hugged Lance around his waist. “That’s your fault, Lance. Should’ve used a condom. “

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, tucking his chin over Keith’s head. “Maybe. I think I’d rather just sit and enjoy the freaky calm we have going on right now.”

He would worry about being clean later. Later was where the worries, the war, and the entire galaxy could wait for then. They were going to enjoy each other in the now, and when they defeated the Galra, saved the universe, and went home? They were going to live and breathe their love until the day they died. If they were lucky, they’d continue to live it after life, in every reincarnation, and every alternate reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked it drop me a comment or a kudos. Feel free to come say hi to me on my tumblr im-awkward-but-social


End file.
